Pilihan Hati
by Uchiha Nura
Summary: Sakura dijodohkan dengan Sulung Uchiha? Tapi kenapa Bungsu Uchiha bersikap aneh? / Bad summary. mind to RnR? / NEWBIE OKE
1. Perkenalan

**PILIHAN HATI  
**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Rated T**  
**Genre : Romance and Drama**  
**Pair : SasuSaku**  
**Warning : Typo, OOC, EYD, rada membingungkan, membosankan, ide pasaran, Author NEWBIE**

**.**

**.**

**Perkenalan**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu"

Bagai salju dimusim panas, aku yang sedang sarapan sampai tersedak mendengarnya.

"Ap .. Apa? Calon Suami?"

" Ya, kau sudah dijodohkan sejak dulu, dan besok kau akan bertemu mereka" Kata ayahku sambil terus menatapku.

"TAPI ayah .."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Ini sudah keputusan ayah. Lagi pula Uchiha itu juga sangat memenuhi syarat untuk menjadi suamimu" Potong ayahku, sama sekali tidak memedulikan protesku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Dijodohkan? Kenapa bisa. Lagipula ayah tadi berkata Uchiha.

Halooo.. aku baru akan berusia 17 tahun seminggu lagi. Apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk menikah?

'Ibu, ayah benar-benar keterlaluan'

* * *

**Dikediaman Uchiha**

Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Saat ini aku berada ditengah keluarga Uchiha.

Ya, mau tidak mau, aku harus bertemu mereka.

Kediaman Uchiha benar-benar luar biasa. Langit-langit yang tinggi, tiang-tiang yang besar. Belum lagi kebun bunga dan taman yang indah. Aku memang belum sempat berkeliling, karena nanti aku akan diantar calon suamiku. Itu kata Paman Fugaku. Kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, maaf membuatmu menunggu, makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi" Kata Bibi Mikoto. Ia adalah istri dari Paman Fugaku. Calon mertuaku nanti. Kami memang sempat bercakap-cakap, dan sepertinya Bibi Mikoto adalah Ibu yang sangat baik, lembut dan penyayang. Sedikit banyak mengingatkan aku ada ibuku.

"Tidak apa-apa Bibi, Sakura juga belum terlalu lapar" jawabku.

Aku memang tidak lapar, walau dari pagi belum makan apa-apa. Pikiranku tercurah pada seperti apa calon ku nanti.

"Makan malam telah siap Nyonya, Tuan muda sudah menunggu diruang makan" kata nenek Chiyo, pelayan dirumah ini.

"Ayo Sakura-chan" ajak Bibi Mikoto sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku mengikuti sampai keruang makan. Disana sudah ada ayahku dan keluarga Paman Fugaku. Dan calon suamiku ...

Aku melihat dua orang pemuda. Sepertinya mereka kakak-adik. Terlihat dari wajah dan rambutnya.

"Sakura-chan, kenalkan ini Itachi, anak pertama kami dan disebelahnya, Sasuke. Anak bungsu kami" tunjuk Bibi Mikoto pada dua pemuda itu.

"Salam kenal, Sakura-chan. Kau bisa memanggilku Itachi-nii" Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat yang kubalas dengan tersenyum sambil mengangguk canggung.

"Dia bukan adikmu, Itachi. Dia calon istrimu nanti" Paman Fugaku menyelak.

Ternyata Itachi adalah calon suamiku. Kalau dengannya, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Kuperhatikan dia sepertinya baik. Onyx na terasa menyejukkan.

"Bukannya Sakura-chan calon istri Sasuke? Apa tidak terlalu muda bila untukku?" jawab Itachi-nii sambil memandang ayahnya.

"Sasuke belum matang sebagai Uchiha. Lagipula kau kan kakaknya. Sudah sewajarnya kalau kau dulu yang menikah" kata Paman Fugaku sambil menatap tajam Itachi.

Aku melihat Itachi-nii yang menghela napas. Sedang cowok yang bernama Sasuke, dia hanya mendengar dengan diam sambil…

Memandangku dengan dingin.

"Sudahlah, tidak masalah dengan siapa Sakura-chan akan menikah, yang terpenting ia akan menjadi anak perempuanku" Bibi Mikoto berkata seperti itu sambil memandangku penuh arti.

"Betul, betul. Yang terpenting janji di masa lalu kita akan segera terlaksana Fugaku" Kata ayah sambil tertawa senang yang dibalas Paman Fugaku dengan anggukan dan sedikit senyum.

Kami makan dalam diam. Tapi sesekali aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku.

Anak kedua. Sasuke Uchiha.

Tatapan matanya sangat dingin. Berbeda dari Itachi-nii, Onyx na sangat tajam.

* * *

**Taman**

Setelah makan malam, Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto dan ayahku masih mengobrol. Sedangkan aku diajak Itachi-nii jalan-jalan ke taman. Tapi belum lama Itachi-nii pamit karena ada telepon yang memintanya untuk segera ke rumah sakit. Ia adalah dokter bedah di Uchiha Hospital.

"Maaf kau harus kutinggal, aku ada urusan mendadak di rumah sakit. Nanti akan kupanggilkan Sasuke untuk menemanimu" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Itachi-nii meninggalkanku di taman. Dan tak lama Sasuke datang.

Dia hanya menatapku dari atas ke bawah. Aku merasa malu dipandangi seperti itu. Dengan Onyx na yang tajam, aku merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang sedang diadili.

"Ada apa melihatku seperti itu Sasuke-nii?" Tanyaku takut. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali berlari dari sini daripada harus berdua dengannya.

"Hn" gumamnya.

Apa maksudnya? Dan lagi sekarang dia mendekat ke arahku.

"Sasuke-nii, kau membuatku takut" kataku gemetar. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku bisa mencium aromanya yang maskulin. Khas lelaki. Perlahan jarinya menyentuh pipiku lembut. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kakak akan melakukan seperti ini?"

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dan ia

**MENCIUMKU !**

* * *

Minna... **Nura NEWBIE** di Fanfic ini  
Gomen kalo ide cerita pasaran..  
Oke mohon **REVIEW** dan **SARAN **nya ya..  
Arigatou buat semua yang baca ^.^  
Jaa ne di **Next Chap**!


	2. Kejutan

"Sasuke-nii, kau membuatku takut"

"Apa kakak akan melakukan seperti ini?"

**PILIHAN HATI**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre: Drama Romantis dan**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, EYD, rada membingungkan, membosankan, ide pasaran, Author NEWBIE**

**.**

**.**

**KEJUTAN**

**.**

**.**

**Kantin Sekolah**

"Jadi bagaimana semalam? Siapa calon suamimu? Kapan kau menikah? Bla..bla..bla.." Ino terus bertanya yang entah malas kudengarkan.

Kejadian semalam sungguh membingungkan. Bagaimana bisa aku dicium oleh calon adik iparku? Padahal calon suamiku saja belum menciumku. Bukannya aku mau dicium Itachi-nii juga sih, tapi bukankah yang nantinya berhak atasku itu Itachi-nii? Tapi kenapa Sasuke-nii? Ternyata dibalik sikap dinginnya itu, dia mesum!

"Sakura..halooo..dimana kau? JIDAT!" Ino terus mengguncang tubuhku sambil berteriak didepan wajahku.

"Ada apa Pig. Kau itu cerewet sekali. Aku pusing mendengarnya" Kesal, aku lagi pusing dengan semua ini, dia malah berteriak-teriak. Salahku sendiri sih punya sahabat cerewet seperti dia.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana semalam. Harus detail!" Kata Ino sambil menunjuk wajahku

'Apa-apaan dia ini? Semaunya saja'

"Calonku Itachi-nii, tak ada apa-apa semalam, hanya makan malam dan mengobrol sebentar" jawabku sambil terus memakan makan siangku dikantin sekolah. Ino sepertinya tidak percaya, terlihat dari matanya yang masih saja memandangiku.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau memang hanya seperti itu, kau pasti sudah memberitahuku dari pagi. Ingat lho kita ini soulmate"

Inilah susahnya bersahabat dengan si nona Yamanaka. Diatidak pernah puas bila belum tau detailnya. Kami memang berteman dari kecil, tapi kata-kata soulmate itu membuatku memutar bola mataku.

"Benar pig, tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau tidak percaya kau tanya saja ayahku. Kau ini penasaran sekali, kau sendiri bagaimana? Sukses dengan Sai?" tanyaku yang langsung membuat Ino blushing seketika.

"Aaa..itu..anu.. akuu…" tumben sekali Ino salah tingkah seperti ini. Apa kemarin tidak berjalan lancar? Kemarin Ino memang berencana menyatakan cinta pada Himura Sai, ketua klub kesenian. Sudah lama Ino naksir Sai, dan keduanya pun sudah sangat dekat. Tapi dasar Sai tidak peka, ia tidak pernah meresmikan hubungan mereka.

"Sabar ya Ino, masih banyak cowok lain yang lebih keren. Lagipula apa yang kau lihat dari Sai. Pucat dan tidak ada ekspresinya begitu. Seperti mayat hidup. Kau pasti akan menemukan cowok lain yang sangat...'

"APA SIH jidat! SAI TIDAK menolakku, KAMI SUDAH PACARAN, DAN LAGI KEMARIN DIA NEMBAK AKU! Lagipula DIA ITU BUKAN MAYAT HIDUP!" kata Pig bersemangat, saking semangatnya dia sampai tidak sadar sedang berteriak, dan sukses membuat seisi kantin menatapnya. Kutatap Ino, wajahnya sangat merah. Dia pasti sangat malu. Aku jadi kasihan, tapi lucu juga. Tanpa sadar aku menahan senyum.

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi malu. Tanggung jawab" kata Ino sambil menarikku keluar kantin. Kami masih saja dipandangi.

"Baiklah nanti kutraktir ice cream sepulang sekolah, bagaimana?" bujukku. Tak tega juga sebenarnya melihat Ino malu.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau yang lain."

Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa Ino merencanakan sesuatu. Kulihat dia tersenyum senang, yang makin membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

* * *

"Ternyata ini yang kau rencana kan, Pig!" bisikku pada teman pirangku.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Lagipula dia keren" balas Ino.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di Café dan didepanku ada Itachi-nii. Ino menyuruhku meneleponnya dengan ancaman dia tak akan memaafkan aku karena kejadian di kantin tadi. Akuk hanya menghela napas, sedangkan Ino terlihat senang sekali. Ia bahkan sampai membatalkan kencan pulang sekolahnya dengan Sai.

Mereka terlihat akrab. Ino memang cewek supel yang gampang sekali bergaul dengan orang yang baru ditemui. Berbeda denganku yang kikuk. Dan Itachi-nii juga sepertinya tidak keberatan ditanyai macam-macam oleh Ino. Dari itu juga aku tahu bahwa Itachi-nii adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Diusianya yang masih 25 tahun, ia telah menjadi kepala Rumah sakit sekaligus dokter bedah yang hebat. Benar-benar pria mapan.

Disaat kami akan pulang, tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau handphoneku tertinggal dimeja. Inilah salah satu kekuranganku lagi, pelupa.

"Itachi-nii, maaf handphone ku tertinggal didalam, aku ambil dulu ya" kataku. Padahal kami sudah didalam mobil, Itachi-nii saja sudah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Biar aku saja yang ambilkan" tawar Itachi-nii

"Tidak usah Itachi-nii, biar aku saja" setelah itu aku langsung bergegas keluar mobil dan masuk kembali ke Café.

"Fiuh, untung saja masih ada"

Aku baru akan berbalik ketika sebuah lengan menangkap tanganku. Hampir saja aku berteriak, tapi aku terlanjur melihat wajah Sasuke-nii. Ia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi , hanya genggaman tangannya saja yang menguat.

"Ini pacarku. Sebaiknya kau pergi" Kata Sasuke-nii udara kepada seseorang. Perempuan yang sangat cantik dan memiliki rambut merah.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan main-main. Siapa dia? Kau tidak mungkin pacaran dengan cewek seperti dia!" sergah wanita itu.

Hei, ada apa ini? Aku hanya diam saja. Bingung mau melakukan apa. Itachi-nii pasti khawatir. Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan masuk kesini menjemputku.

"Sudahlah Karin, aku lelah denganmu. Kau cari saja orang lain yang mau denganmu" kata-kata Sasuke-nii sangat menusuk. Belum lagi tatapannya, serasa sangat tajam.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku mencintaimu" sepertinya wanita ini pantang menyerah.

"Aku tak percaya dia pacarmu .."

Belum selesai wanita itu berkata, Sasuke-nii memelukku dan mencium leherku. Ia terus mencium dan menggigit leherku. Dan saat itu, kulihat Itachi-nii masuk bersama Ino.

Itachi-nii. Wajahnya terlihat kaget. Dia tidak berkedip melihat kami, Sasuke-nii dan aku.

"Sudah puas? Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku. Atau kalau kau tidak tahu malu, kembalilah pada Itachi" Kata Sasuke-nii masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Wanita itu pergi dengan marah. Dia menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya. Dan dia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Itachi-nii. Sepertinya dia tak memperhatikan Ino, karena setelah menatap Itachi-nii sekilas, dia langsung pergi.

Sedangkan aku? Lemas. Aku terlalu syok untuk bisa bereaksi. Kulihat Itachi-nii berjalan mendekat. Ia berhenti setelah merasa cukup dekat dan menarikku dari pelukan Sasuke-nii.

"Sasuke, kau tidak bisa menggunakan siapapun untuk keuntunganmu, terlebih gadis yang akan menjadi kakak iparmu" kata-kata Itachi-nii sangat dingin kepada Sasuke-nii.

"Kukira kau tidak mau dijodohkan" balas Sasuke-nii

"Kukira aku berubah pikiran, lagipula aku merasa sakura-chan sangat istimewa. Sepertinya kami akan cocok. Jadi kau berhenti mengganggu Sakura-chan, atau aku yang akan membalasmu"

Setelah berkata begitu Itachi-nii menuntunku keluar dari Café meninggalkan Sasuke-nii. Ino terlihat agak takut melihatnya, tapi dia segera mengikuti kami.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalan pulang, kami semua diam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Itachi-nii terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. Setelah terlebih dulu mengantar Ino, Itachi-nii mengantarku pulang.

"Maaf atas kelakuan Sasuke padamu. Kuharap kau tidak benci padanya" kata Itachi-nii penuh sesal. Itachi-nii terlihat sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-nii. Tapi kuharap semua ini ada alasannya. Dan mungkin Itachi-nii mau memberitahuku?"

"Semua salahku. Maaf melibatkanmu. Sekarang kau masuklah, istirahat dan jangan dipikirkan kejadian tadi. Aku akan mengurusnya"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Itachi-nii keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku. Ia mengantarku sampai didepan pintu sebelum akhirnya pamit.

Kukira sudah cukup mengejutkan kejadian hari ini, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah. Masih ada kejutan lagi hari ini. Kejutan berupa Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahku.

* * *

Gomen…Ceritanya jadi gini. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba kepikiran kaya gini.

Arigatou yang udah review dan baca fict abal ini.

Minta review dan sarannya ya..

Arigatou dan tunggu next chapter ya..


	3. Cinta Dimulai

** PILIHAN HATI**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre: Drama Romantis dan**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**Peringatan: typo, alur lambat, sedikit ngebingungin, bosan, kesepian pasar, Penulis Newbie okay**

**.**

**.**

**Cinta Dimulai**

**.**

**.**

"Sedang apa kau disini? Keluar kau dari rumahku!" kataku kesal.

Dihadapanku duduk seorang cowok mesum yang hanya diam menatapku. Perlahan tatapannya turun dari wajahku dan berhenti di leherku.

"Bagus juga hasil karyaku" katanya datar.

"Karya? Karya ap ... Aaaaa" reflek aku menutup leherku dengan tangan. Karya? Pasti maksudnya kismark dileherku ini. Kurasakan wajahku yang makin lama makin memanas, dan jantungku, oh Kami-sama, tak bisakah ia berdetak seperti biasa saja? Membuatku makin malu.

Dia masih terus menatapku. Dari tatapannya, aku tahu ia sedang menilaiku. Hei, apa dia pikir aku ini barang bisa dinilai-nilai seperti itu? MENYEBALKAN!

"Kau tidak mirip dengannya, menarik" katanya setelah sekian lama diam sambil memandangku.

"Dia? Siapa? Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Tapi kau sama-sama cerewet. Mungkin kau tak sepenuhnya berbeda" lanjutnya.

"Kalau kau memang tak mau memberitahuku, lebih baik kau simpan saja komentarmu. Sudahlah, pulang saja kau!"

"Tak ada ruginya juga bila kau tahu, duduk" Katanya sambil menepuk sofa disampingnya.

Aku memang duduk karena penasaran, tapi untuk duduk disebelahnya? Lebih baik aku mati penasaran. Dia tak komentar dan tetap mengawasiku.

"Sudah. Beritahu aku" kataku

Kulihat ia menghela napas sebelum berkata..

"Cewek yang tadi itu namanya Karin. Dia.."

"Aku tidak peduli namanya"

"Pacar Itachi" lanjut Sasuke.

Cewek merah tadi? Pacar Itachi-nii? Benarkah?

"Kalau tak percaya kau tanya saja Itachi" kata Sasuke seolah menjawab pertanyaan di pikiranku.

"Kalau itu pacar Itachi-nii, kenapa dia lengket sekali padamu?" tanyaku

"Aku hanya mau bilang itu saja, kalau kau mau tau tanya Itachi saja" katanya lalu beranjak dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Eh, Sasuke-nii, tunggu" kataku mengejarnya. Aku menarik lengan bajunya.

"Sasuke. Tidak usah pakai nii, aku bukan kakakmu" kata Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapku.

Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat. Mau tak mau aku jadi teringat perlakuannya tadi. Tapi ia tersenyum.

"Apa ciumanku begitu hebatnya, sampai kau mau lagi? Aku tidak ada kerjaan setelah ini, kalau kau mau aku lanjutkan.."

"Tidak mau! Kau belum minta maaf padaku. Soal yang tadi" kataku. Sial, jantungku seperti habis maraton.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, karena aku berniat melakukannya lagi" katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung.

"MESUUUMMMM!"

* * *

"Jidaaaattt! Jangan bengong terus, dengar tidak sih?" Teriak Ino sambil mengguncang bahuku.

"Kenapa lagi sih, aku pusing" kataku. Bukannya aku tidak mendengarnya, tapi aku benar-benar sedang pusing saat ini. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku memikirkan lagi rencana perjodohan ini. Sepertinya Itachi-nii tidak keberatan. Tapi aku tidak yakin juga sih. Aku belum bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

Dan sejak malam itu, Itachi-nii selalu menghubungiku. Sekedar menanyakan kabar atau kegiatanku. Aku jadi merasa benar-benar pacaran dengannya. Tapi aku belum menanyakan tentang Karin-san.

"Sepertinya Sasuke menyukaimu" kata Karin-san.

"Hah? Kau gila ya? Mana mungkin" kataku.

Orang seperti dia, mana bisa menyukai orang lain dengan serius. Entah kenapa pandanganku tentang Sasuke sudah negatif.

"Bisa saja dia tidak rela kau itu dijodohkan dengan kakaknya, dan sekarang dia berusaha mendapatkanmu" kata Ino.

Rasanya aku menyesal sudah curhat dengan Ino. Dia terlalu banyak menonton film. Sinetron mungkin.

Sasuke.

Sepertinya aku tidak membuat masalah dengannya. Sejak pertama bertemu dia seperti sudah membenciku. Memang apa salahku? Dan sepertinya hubungannya dengan Itachi-nii tidak baik.

"Buktinya dia tidak mau kau mamanggilnya Sasuke-nii. Bahagianya, diperebutkan dua cowok tampan" kata Ino, sepertinya pikirannya sudah terganggu. Apa enaknya? Tiba-tiba dijodohkkan dan sekarang dibenci calon adik ipar. Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang menyedihkan.

"Sudahlah Ino, aku tidak mau membahas masalah ini, lagipula kau itu kepo juga ya. Kau sendiri bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan.

"Emmm ... ituuu .. anooo ..."

Huh, sejak kapan sahabat cerewetku ini jadi gagap?

"Sabtu ini.. kami mau kencan.. kencan ke Konoha's Waterpark" kata Ino. Lagi-lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah hebat, kencan pertama dengan baju renang. Ternyata kau ini benar-benar agresif ya"

Kulihat wajahnya makin memerah. Aku memang senang meledeknya seperti ini. Akhirnya kutemukan kelemahan sahabat cerewetku ini.

"Bukan begitu, Sai yang mengajakku" jawab Ino

"Ternyata Sai itu suka yang seperti itu ya. Ino yang memakai baju renang"

"Sudah ah, jangan dibahas lagi. Aku malu" kata Ino sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Oh iya Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Itachi?"

"Perasaanku? Entahlah, aku tidak tau" kataku

"Tapi kau tidak menolak, bukankah itu artinya kau tertarik padanya?"

Iya juga ya? Kenapa aku tidak menolaknya. Ketika diberitahu Ayah, aku menolak. Tapi ketika tau Itachii-nii orangnya, aku seperti berpikir tidak apa-apa dengannya. Aneh kan? Apa memang aku sudah menyukainya?

* * *

"Kenapa kau yang menjemputku? Itachi-nii mana?" tanyaku.

Bukankah yang akan menjemputku itu Itachi-nii? Kenapa jadi orang ini? Tadi siang Itachi-nii memang menghubungiku dan bilang kalau mala mini ia akan menjemputku. Aku tidak tau ada apa lagi, tapi Itachi-nii bilang ini masih tentang perjodohan ini.

"Itachi akan menyusul nanti, dia ada operasi mendadak" jawab Sasuke.

Ia mengulurkan helm nya kepadaku.

"Kau tidak pakai helm? Nanti ditilang" kataku. Kalau memang dia mau jemput, paling tidak bawa helm dong. Kan repot kalau nanti ditilang.

"Cuma ada satu, lagipula kalau ditilang paling parah cuma ditahan SIM saja kan? Ayo cepat, ayahmu sudah menunggu" kata Sasuke lagi.

Dasar cowok! Seenaknya saja meremehkan masalah. Tadi apa katanya? Paling parah Cuma ditahan SIM? Memang sebegitu mudahnya ya dapat SIM? Dasar orang aneh!

Aku naik ke motor dan mau tidak mau berpegangan pada bahunya.

"Hei, kau kira aku tukang ojek? Peluk aku, atau kalau tidak nanti kau bisa jatuh" perintahnya

"Tidak mau!

"Hm, terserah. Jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkan" katanya dan langsung tancap gas.

"Pelan-pelan, nanti jatuh!" teriakku yang hanya dijawab dengan seringainya. Cara mengendarai motornya gila. Berapa kecepatannya? Aku melihat jarum spidometer dan lagi-lagi aku syok.

Perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah keluarga Uchiha terasa panjang. Bukan karena jarak atau waktu ya. Tapi karena 100% aku ketakutan. Aku sering mellihat perlombaan Moto GP. Bahkan aku suka pada pembalap Marc Márquez. Tapi baru kali ini aku naik motor secepat ini.

Baiklah, ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Tadi ada yang bilang tidak mau memelukku, tapi sekarang ada yang tidak mau melepas pelukannya" ejek Sasuke

Uuppss..tanpa sadar tadi memeluknya erat, dan karena sejak tadi aku menutup mata (karena benar-benar takut), aku jadi tidak tau kalau sudah sampai.

"Jangan ge-er ya, tadi itu aku cuma takut, reflek saja memelukmu" kataku membela diri.

"Hm, terserah" lalu ia menarik tanganku dan masuk ke rumah. Walau masih kesal, tapi aku tetap mengikuti sang tuan rumah ini.

* * *

**Rumah Keluarga Uchiha**

"Sakura-chan, mungkin kau bingung kenapa kita dikumpulkan lagi disini, tapi mungkin kau harus tahu satu hal, alasan mengapa kita dijodohkan" kata Itachi-nii.

Aku merasa suasana yang berubah tidak enak. Kulihat ayahku memasang wajah tegang. Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto dengan wajah datarnya dan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sama datarnya. Tapi sepertinya ada raut kemenangan diwaahnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Bingung ingin bicara apa.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah janji dari Kakekku, Madara Uchiha. Dulu ia mencintai nenekmu, tapi karena merektiiidak berjodoh, maka mereka berjanji untuk saling menjodohkan anak mereka" kata Itachi-nii

"Dan karena anak mereka sama-sama laki-laki maka perjodohan dilanjutkan ke cucu?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya kau mengerti Sakura-chan" kata Bibi Mikoto. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu kenapa baru diceritakan sekarang? Sepertinya itu tidak penting lagi sekarang"

Kalau memang seperti itu, mengapa baru diceritakan? Lagi pula sepertinya aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Kalau dengan Itachi-nii sepertinya aku baik-baik saja.

"Itulah masalahnya, ternyata kami salah" Paman Fugaku mulai bicara.

"Salah?" Aku makin tak mengerti. Kenapa tidak langsung to the point saja sih.

"Sebelum meninggal, ternyata Uchiha Madara telah menetapkan siapa yang harus dijodohkan denganmu" kali ini ayahku yang bicara. Aku masih terus diam mendengarkan. Tapi pikiranku suah tidak lagi fokus. Aku takut bila perkiraanku benar. Kalau ternyata dialah orangnya.

"Siapa?" secara otomatis mataku tertuju pada Sasuke. Karena kalau tetap Itachi-nii, pasti tidak akan ada pembicaraan yang seperti ini.

"Sasuke. Dialah yang dijodohkan padamu"

* * *

Rasanya masih terdengar kata-kata Paman Fugaku dan Ayahku. Sasuke Uchiha. Cowok mesum itu.

"Ayah, aku tidak mau dengan Sasuke" kataku memohon.

"Tidak bisa Sakura, kau harus menerimanya. Lagipula Sasuke pun sama seperti Itachi" kata Ayahku.

Aku sudah memohon, tapi Ayahku tetap tidak mau membatalan perjodohan ini.

"Pertunangan akan dilakukan satu minggu lagi. Persiapkan dirimu" kata Ayahku lalu meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar.

Oh Kami-sama, apa salahku? Kukira perjodohan ini akan berjalan lancar. Tapi kalau dengan dia?

'Aaarrrggghhttt, AKU Pusing'

Ingin rasanya aku curhat dengan Ino, tapi pasti dia akan banyak bertanya. Tapi aku butuh teman.

Padahal besok adalah ulang tahunku. Usia yang kata orang Sweet Seventeen. Tapi kenapa diusia yang belum genap ini aku malah harus mendapat masalah yang berat. Kenapa pula Ayahku menjadi sangat dingin padaku. Semenjak ibuku meninggal, yang ada dipikiran Ayah hanya kerja. Mungkin ia tidak ingat ulang tahun ku.

"Kau selalu akan menjadi orang  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru dibuat '

(Utada Hikaru-First Love)

Terdengar dering handphone ku. Nomor tak dikenal. Siapa ya?

"Moshi Moshi" sapaku.

"Hm. Aku sudah didepan rumahmu. Aku tunggu 15 menit, cepat kesini" kata orang itu.

"Tunggu, siapa ini? Ayahku tidak akan mengizinkan" kataku

"Ayahmu sudah mengizinkan. Dan apa kau belum juga paham suaraku?"

Firasatku tidak enak. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm, cepatlah" lalu memutus teleponnya.

Gila! Jam berapa ini. Jam sebelas malam. Mau apa dia bertemu aku semalam ini?

Aku cepat-cepat bangun dari tempat tidur. Cuci muka, ganti pakaian dan menyisir. Tak lupa memoles sedikit lip gloss. Celana jeans dan kaus serta jaket. Mengingat dia mengendarai motor, kupilih jaket yang agak tebal. Aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju teras.

Benar, dia sudah menunggu disana. Dia melihat jam tangannya ketika aku kencan.

"Tepat waktu juga kau" katanya lalu langsung menarik tanganku mengikutinya.

"Dimana motormu?" tanyaku. Dia membukakan pintu mobil Ferrari biru dan menyuruhku duduk didalamnya.

"Ternyata kau sangat suka naik motor, apa karena kau ingin memelukku lagi?" tanyanya menyindirku.

"Terserah kau saja"

Aku diam dan dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Kami sama-sama diam. Kuperhatikan profilnya dari samping. Wajahnya memang keren dengan ekspresi datar yang entah mengapa menambah kesan cool. Gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang, kulit putih, bibir sexy, hidung mancung dan mata onyx tajam. Mata itu seperti menghipnotisku.

Tunggu .. mata ..

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Malu karena tertangkap tengah memperhatikannya. Dari pantulan kaca mobil, kulihat dia mengeluarkan lagi seringainya.

'Bodoh! Aku ketahuan menatapnya 'batinku kesal.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanyaku tanpa berbalik mengahadapnya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu" katanya tenang.

Aku kembali terdiam.

'Terserahlah dia mau kemana. Nanti kalau dia mengajakku ketempat aneh akan kutelepon polisi saja' rencanaku.

* * *

"Sudah sampai" katanya lalu turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Gentleman juga dia.

"Ini dimana?" tanyaku waspada.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kuculik" kata Sasuke.

Dia membawaku kesebuah gedung. Gedung perkantoran sepertinya. Dia terus menggenggam tanganku. Menuju lift, terus naik keatas dan keluar lift masih terus naik dengan tangga darurat.

'Sebenarnya ini dimana?' aku makin curiga. Kulihat wajahnya seperti orang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Diam-diam aku sudah memegang handphoneku dan memencet nomor kantor polisi. Tinggal satu kali tekan maka akan segera terhubung ke kantor polisi.

Dia membawaku kesebuah pintu. Dia membukanya dan…

Wuuuussshhh ..

Angin dengan kencang menerpa kami. Aku mengeratkan jaket sambil tetap menutup mata. Kurasakan tangan Sasuke memelukku.

"Jangan mengambil kesempatan" kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Hm, lihatlah" katanya lalu menunjuk ke suatu arah.

Aku mengikuti arah tunjukannya dan ...

"Oh, Kami-sama .."

Ditengah-tengah terdapat meja dengan dua kursi. Lengkap dengan makanan dan minumannya. Tapi bukan itu saja, terdapat banyak hiasan dan bunga. Bahkan meja itupun dikelilingi taburan bunga.

"Happy birthday, hime" kata Sasuke sambil memelukku dari belakang.

Jadi ini untuk ulang tahunku? Sasuke melakukan ini untukku? Benarkah ini Sasuke yang sama? Yang menciumku dan membuat tanda dileherku?

Aku masih belum bisa berkata-kata, bahkan ketika Sasuke membimbingku ke meja.

"Jangan diam saja, kemana cerewetmu yang biasa" kata Sasuke menggodaku

"Terima kasih" kataku sambil menunduk malu.

"Apa?"

"Terima Kasih"

"Apa? Aku belum dengar jelas" kata Sasuke yang kubalas dengan deathglare. Sasuke masih saja menggodaku.

Kami makan malam dengan romantis. Berdansa dan Sasuke menghapus kesan pertamaku tentangnya. Sasuke benar-benar menjadi pacar idaman.

"Apa pandanganmu terhadapku sudah positif, hime?" tanyanya. Kami masih berdansa. Ia masih memeluk pinggangku.

"Sedikit" kataku. Lalu tertawa ketika melihat wajah kecewanya.

"Aku merubah pandanganku, Sasuke-kun" kataku melanjutkan.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataanku, terlebih aku menambahkan suffix kun padanya.

"Masih ada lagi yang mau kuberikan padamu" katanya

Ia lalu mengeluarkan kotak dari sakunya, lalu memberikannya padaku.

Aku menerimanya dan membuka kotak itu. Sebuah kalung dengan inisial S2.

"Indah sekali" kataku terharu. Ia mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya padaku.

"Dengan ini kau resmi jadi pacarku, Sakura" kata Sasuke lalu mulai menunduk.

Ia menciumku. Lembut dan penuh perasaan.

'Kami-sama, Aku Cinta Jatuh'

* * *

Kukira awal yang indah telah menantiku. Tapi ternyata masih ada hambatan untuk kisah cintaku.

Sasuke-kun ...

Itachi-nii ..

Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?

* * *

Gomeennnnnnn ...

Perbarui Lama ..

Arigatou yang udah review atau yang cuma sekedar baca fanfic abal ini..

Buat info, usia Itachi 26 tahun, Sasuke 21 tahun dan Sakura mulai chap ini 17 tahun

Oke mohon **REVIEW** dan **SARAN **nya ya..

Jaa ne **Berikutnya Chap!**


End file.
